I'm Busy
by PokeSpLover
Summary: White gets too busy for Black. She likes him but doesn't have any time for him. But little does she know that he feels the same way. Here's that AgencyShipping story I promised you!


**A/N: Now here's that AgencyShipping story I promised y'all! Hope you enjoy it! I got the idea of Black and White's personalities from and from my own sixth sense (being able to determine a person or a character's personality by the way they look and the way the act). The BW Agency is not known to be stationed anywhere, but here, it's in Castelia City.**

"Blaaaaack! I'm huuuungryyyy! Get me something to eat!" White moaned to her slave-er, personal assistant. Her dark brown hair was piled up in its usual high ponytail, several bobby pins and a lot of hairspray holding it up, she wore black short shorts that revealed quite a lot of her legs, (which is why Black wouldn't stop staring) a spaghetti-strap white tank top with a big, glittering gold heart in the middle and sneakers. "Yes, boss." Black replied, walking out of White's office and going down into the cafeteria. White sat there, against the window wall overlooking Castelia City, on her big leather swirly chair, her legs propped up on her dark mahogany desk. She sighed. She had long fulfilled her dream of the BW Agency becoming a top entertainment company and Black had also become the Champion of Unova, but he was still her slave/ personal assistant (more of slave, really). Life was boring. And she hid a little secret she wanted so badly to spill out: she loved Black but she was too damn prideful and afraid to tell him.

After about a month or two of saving the Unova region from Team Plasma, she and Black had traveled around all the diffrent regions. Lining her desk and the two massive shelves around it were framed photos of her and Black in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, a few places in Unova where they hadn't been and in the Kalos region. White had also joined several Pokémon Contests in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions and won all the way up to the Grand Festivals. Black had also managed to win all forty other badges from the other regions.

All the Pokédex Holders were special even if they were born years apart, they still had a strong bond with each other. Black with Red, considering they were both Champions, Green also was somewhat close to Black, Blue with White since she said that she was the perfect younger sister she'd always wanted. Her, Blue and Yellow would go shopping from time to time even though both Blue and Yellow were married to Silver and Red respectively. White also hung out with Crystal and Sapphire, helping them with their research, since she found it quite interesting, with Bianca. She was very close with Platinum since they were the same age. Platinum would sometimes finance her movies and TV projects. But of course, being a Pokédex Owner had its downside. Getting chased by a wave of paparazzi and fans almost every other day, photographers banging down your door for photo shoots and of course, the occasional fanboy asking for a date which White never agreed to. Her days are very busy since there were many new demands arising for star Pokémon, props, movie crews, equipment, all that stuff. And White had to manage it all. It was like, contracts and paperwork piled up high on your desk, TV interviews, screw-ups that needed to be fired, an injured cast member, finding stunt doubles, recruiting new members, she didn't really have any time for her self, and when she did, she would spend all of it either shopping with the girls or sleeping. Sleep. Something White barely got five hours of.

Black came in holding a tray filled with food. He set it down on White's desk. She only managed to take a short glance at it before her mouth began to water. "Smoked salmon with a side of sushi and steamed rice, red iced tea. Your favorite. Right boss?" White nodded then, with inhuman speed (probably because she was so hungry), she reached for the chopsticks. Then she noticed that there was so many (particularly the sushi, but the salmon was huge) that even if she was on the verge of dying from starvation, she wouldn't be able to finish everything. She suddenly brainstormed. "Hey Black, you hungry?" He looked at her with a slightly surprised expression. "Come on, you know I can't eat all of this." He nodded and walked over to his backpack which was sitting on the couch at the back of the room.

He came back with a pair of chopsticks and sat on the chair facing White. "Sooo... How much did this cost you?" White asked, reaching for her wallet. Black shook his head. "Not much, no need to repay me. Consider it a gift, White." She blushed since he always called her 'Boss' instead of her real name. "A-Are y-you sure?" He stared at her, confused, then he shrugged. "Yeah. I guess so." White got a piece of sushi then popped it into her mouth. She moaned in delight. _Food! Glorious food! _She thought. "Thanks." She said once she swallowed the raw fish. "Why do you have chopsticks in your bag, by the way?" He smiled for no apparent reason, just... Seeing her always made him want to smile. Because she was so beautiful, and she was just across the table so he didn't have to move much to kiss her... Wait? _What? _Had he really just thought of _kissing _White? Well yeah, he'd stayed and worked for her even if he'd already payed off his debt, but that was just because she was a friend. Right? Just a friend and most definitely NOT his love interest. But Black knew he was just trying to fool himself. He did like White in _that _way. He'd always wondered if she liked him too... But he didn't know she really did.

"Black? Hello? You're spacing out!"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She slapped her forhead. "And I thought you got rid of your dreaming problem..." He chuckled. He did. Dreams of the _Pokémon_ _Leauge, _since he'd already conquered it and had already become the Champion, but he hadn't gotten over his dreams of _her. _It started since he'd seen her slung over Marshal of the Elite Four's shoulder, no, wait. It started earlier. _Way _earlier. Probably right after the Patrat fiasco. "Black! Ugh. Musha! Come here!" As Black stopped his daydreaming, he heard White calling out to his Musharna which was immediately poised above his head. Musha began to suck out his dreams. "Augh! Musha, no!" Black tried to push Musha away but ended up falling to the floor. Well, at least his oh so precious memories of White weren't erased. Speaking of White... "Bwahahahahahahaha! Black, what in the name of Arceus!" She sunk to the floor too, laughing. "H-Hey! It's not funny!" But she continued to ROFL (Roll on the floor laughing) literally. He stood up, walked over to White, and began to tickle her senseless. "B-Black! Stop, i-it tickles. Hahahahahaha!" He continued to torture her via tickling until the door suddenly opened. It was Yellow. With Blue... Yellow's eyes widened then she immediately turned away, but Blue took out her camera, then... _SNAP! _The older woman began to laugh. "I'm. Going. To. Show. This. To. Everyone. I. Know!" She said in between laughs. Black and White began to blush madly. "We weren't doing anything! We were just eating, the Black started to space out and..." White started. Blue wagged a finger to cut her off. "Nonsense. I'm posting this either way~" She walked out the door, Yellow following her.


End file.
